Don't Let It Get to You
by mefrompluto
Summary: An original Hunger Games Verse story. Cassandra Fawkes is the second in her family to be reaped into the Hunger Games, an event to remind the people of Panem that the Capitol controls everything. Takes place during the 66th Hunger Games.


A/N Hello it's my first time putting up a fic on but I'm excited. I really want to put this fanfiction out there and I'd really appreciate it if this got promoted. So thank you in advanced if you do choose to.

**I do not own anything in the Hunger Games Verse other than my own OCs.**

_**Don't Let It Get to You**_

One

The closest Cassandra could be to happy is when she's with her bike. She found parts for it over the years and just recently assembled them. It was a hover bike, like the ones they made for the Capitol. It was amazing how she found the basic foundation for it in the parts yard just on the edge of District 3. She rode toward the back roads that lead to the border, smiling and whooping out cries of joy. People stared at her through their windows, wondering why on a day like this, someone would be happy.

The arm around her waist gripped tighter as she sped up, leaning into the vehicle. Dejay tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. He pointed toward the electric fences that were always kept on. Nodding, Cassandra swerved her bike to make a wild turn.

Once back at their home, Cas turned to a discomforted Dejay. "What?" she shrugged.

He signed back at her: _We were so close to the edge._ Dejay was born unable to speak, so his entire family learned sign language to communicate with him. Cassandra and Dejay were born one year apart and Dejay and their older brother, Peter, were born one year apart. Their mother died of electrocution when Cassandra was six, leaving her to be raised in a household of boys.

Cas pulled her bike back under the canopy beside their home. Made of concrete, the homes in District 3 were made to be conjoined together, almost like an apartment. Each home had three rooms, despite how many family members you have. There was a lone private room where Cassandra's family slept, a washroom, and a kitchen which doubled as a sitting room. The cabinets and sinks were nice polished chrome which was the only thing luxurious about the houses besides the option of warm water running out of the faucets.

"Dejay, I've touched the fence before. I know what I'm doing," she said covering the bike with a tarp. "You still have the goods right? Because we still need to sell those tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow them into their house.

He took off his backpack and set it gently on the table, sure not to wake their father sleeping on the small corduroy sofa, still in his work uniform. He must have just gotten home, she thought. As Dejay unloaded the various jars of edible plants, she carefully walked over to her father and removed his shoes and gloves, placing them on the ground next to him.

She took one of the jars and opened it up, taking a raspberry out of it and popping it into her mouth. She signed: _It's sweet _to Dejay before offering him one. He shook his head no and began putting a few jars into the cabinets.

_We better get ready now, yes? _he asked. Cas smoothed the collar of his jacket, "You go bathe first. I'll go lay out your clothes." He nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead and disappearing through the washroom door.

Cassandra walked into the bedroom and pulled out a nice shirt and slacks for Dejay, laying them on the bed. Then, she pulled out the light green dress she knew she had finally fit into after all these years. She buried her face into the cloth, taking a deep breath. The dress still smelled of a faint vanilla, filling Cassandra with a slight nostalgia.

Dejay knocked on the door, body wrapped in a towel and signaled her to go wash up. She didn't know she was crying until she involuntarily brought up the back of her hand to wipe her cheek. "I'm fine," she reassured him. "I'm fine."

She laid the dress on a chair beside the tub, which Dejay gratefully refilled and sunk into the warm water. She rested her head back and started to rub her limbs and torso. It was when she was about to plunge her head in the water when she realized it was infused with a hint of vanilla. Cas dragged a hand over her face and took a few deep breaths. Don't cry, she thought, don't you dare cry. A knock on the door snapped her out of her trance and she held her breath before engulfing herself in the water.

Once dressed, she stepped out of the washroom to the sight of her father dressed in some of his finest, fixing the front of the collar. He was a tall man of lean stature, the stress of the factory making him look 5 years older than he was. He had light brown hair as opposed to his children's black and green eyes instead of brown.

He took a look at her before reaching out, "You look so much like her." Cas gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, hesitant to reach up and return it. "There's not a day I don't miss her you know," he murmured into her shoulder. She nodded before he let go, still having a grip on her shoulders. "I have something for you," he went into the bedroom and returned with a headband. "Remember this?" he held it out for her. Of course she remembered it. The headband was her mother's most cherished item. It was inlaid with tiny beads resembling pearls all across the length, alternating pale green and white.

She nodded raising her gaze to meet his, "Thank you, Dad." Cas turned to the mirror hanging on the wall and used the headband to push back her hair. She pinned up the rest of it onto her head. Dejay came into the sitting room and smiled at her. _You look beautiful, _he signed. Cassandra gave a small smile back at him. "We'd better go," she held out her hand to him.

Cas and Dejay walked hand in hand while their father trailed behind them to the Justice Building. It looked like they were one of the last families to leave. Some mothers still clung onto their children and Cas recognized Aria Porter, a regular buyer of their raspberries, arms wrapped around her 12-year-old son, as if that kept him safe from the reaping.

Coming closer to the town square, Cassandra's father put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Whatever happens, just remember: I love you both," they both nodded and walked into the collection of young adults. After registering, Dejay pulled Cas into a hug. They each breathed deeply in silence for a while before they let go of one another. She watched as he walked over to the boy's section, never turning back. She slowly turned herself and headed toward the other 17-year-old girls.

She started kneading her hands together in anticipation as the anthem blared through the speakers, grabbing everyone's attention. A man with bright red hair emerged onto the stage, along with the mayor and District 3's remaining live victors.

The mayor goes through the procedure: sharing the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. He then introduces the man with the hair, District 3's Capitol escort, Baro Tombo. With a booming voice, he grins widely and speaks, "Welcome all! To the beginning of the 66th Annual Hunger Games! I see some new faces, as well as some familiar ones, so let's get started. Per usual, ladies first."

There is an audible pause as everyone holds their breath, some of the younger groups holding onto each other's hands as Baro plunges his hand deep into the reaping ball and draws out a name. Cas' pulse starts to quicken and she knows she's not the only one. What are the chances anyway, she thinks. What odds are there that this is going to happen again to them?

In the next second, Baro reads out the name and Cas' heart skips a beat. The first time he says the name; she stands there dumbfounded. "Cassandra Fawkes," he repeats. Gaining control of her body again, she walked toward the center aisle. She could feel her blood pump through her ears as she is presented to the crowd of people.

Baro puts a hand on her shoulder and she cringes. "Cassandra Fawkes, now are you Peter's sister?" Of course he asks that. She nods. "Fantastic!" he exclaims. "Looks like we've got a family of tributes. Let's just hope the odds are in your favor, dear." He laughs to himself and continues, "On to the boys then."

Cassandra closes her eyes and hopes it's not Dejay's name that gets drawn. Peyton Keelerbie's name comes out of Baro's mouth instead. Again, Baro has to repeat the name and Cas looks over to the roped off area where a small boy is being pulled onto the stage.

Cas recognizes Peyton from school. He's the 12-year-old, light-haired boy Dejay teaches sign language to. A school assignment gone wrong left him with only 20% of his hearing. Cas signals a small hello to the boy and he blatantly smiles back realizing who she is. Baro congratulates the both of them and gestures for them to shake hands. Cas holds out hers and Peyton follows suit.

His first reaping and he's chosen. Only luck can save him now.


End file.
